


Protection

by Emariia



Series: You Make Me Worry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Loki and Thor Cast protective magic over Harry- Sibling bonding and Relationship building!
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: You Make Me Worry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Protection

Loki flinched back in shock, freezing, falling silent. Tho seized his arm, but Loki hardly noticed, paying more attention to the sudden sensation of muted pain blooming over his right cheek, and then his shoulder and back, as if he’d been struck and then hit the ground hard.

  
This wasn’t poison. And the only magic that could cause that muted feeling-

  
Loki’s eyes widened before he could stop himself, and felt the beginnings of deep rage bubble up inside of him. 

  
How old was he now, three? 

  
How dare they. 

  
“Loki, you can’t expect me to-” Thor’s angry gaze fell, and he peered closer at Loki’s face. “Loki? Is something ailing you?” Thor still had a hold on his arm, but it was gentler now, not bruising.

  
“I must go,” Loki said, staring into Thor’s eyes. He flinched again at another burst of pain, this time a dull throb covering his stomach. There was a phantom sensation of bile rising in his throat. He tugged ineffectually on Thor’s grip on his arm. “Something terrible is happening and I must go.” 

  
“Let me help,” Thor said, still staring at him, carefully categorizing every flinch and twitch of his face. “Someone is hurting you. Let me help.”

  
“They’re not hurting me,” Loki snarled back, “I need to go.” 

  
“Someone is hurting you,” Thor insisted, “I promised I would protect you, and I will not break that promise.” 

  
“Thor,” Loki hissed venomously, tugging again.

  
“Loki” Thor returned. 

  
“They’re not hurting me, Thor. I need to-” Loki’s words cut off again and he felt the arm Thor was holding crack and break. Loki bent over his arm, eyes wide and lips pressed firmly together. He sank down to his knees and Thor followed him down, still not letting go.

  
“You are wounded,” Thor stated. Obviously. The buffoon. “Who is wounding you?”

  
“I- Thor you must not tell father,” Loki hissed frantically, “He cannot know, do you understand? He will take him away from me, and I will not be able to live with that. I will break. Do you understand me?” Loki glared at Thor and Thor nodded slowly, eyes widening.

  
“Your soulmate?” Thor asked hesitantly, “Someone is hurting your soulmate?” Loki only glared harder. “I will not tell, brother, I promise. But shouldn’t we retrieve him? Even if he is not yet of age, he will be safer here than wherever he is being hurt.” 

  
“No. Promise me you won’t tell, and I’ll tell you,” Lokie whispered, “Promise me you’ll never breathe a word. Swear it.” 

  
“I swear,” Thor said immediately. He waited. He was waiting, and Loki closed his eyes, swallowed once, and opened them again. 

  
“He is Midgardian.” Thor’s eyes widened in shock. Loki pressed on. “He is still a child. Not yet four years. His parents are dead. He is with his only living relatives. He is Midgardian, and he is magical, and he is living with his magical mother’s sister who was shunned from the magical world, and her husband, who hates anything he sees as abnormal, and he is a magical child on Midgard.”

  
Thor stared at him, wet his lips. “Loki-” 

  
“Do not tell father” 

  
“I will not,” Thor promised, “I swore an oath. I promised. But, Loki- let me help. Please, let me help you.” 

  
“Alright,” Loki said, and Thor bent his head in gratitude, in relief. “But you must do as I say, do you understand?” 

  
“Yes,” Thor said, “I promise.” And Loki had to force himself not to flinch away from the endless relief and joy that he heard in Thor’s words. 

  
“Alright,” Loki said again. He closed his eyes, breathed, and then opened them. He flinched once more at a bruising, wrenching grip on his shoulder, and then a thudding pain on his left side, his shoulder, the back of his head, and his back. He heard the muted slam of a door. Someone had thrown his soulmate into a room, into a wall, and closed the door on them. 

  
He would kill them. 

  
“Alright,” Loki said, once more. He stood, and Thor stood with him. “Follow me.” 

  
Thor reluctantly released his arm, and followed Loki to his chambers. Loki closed the door and engaged the wards. 

  
“We must be quick,” Loki said, striding around the room to grab the required books and materials, “No one notices or cares when I lock myself behind my wards, but they will notice you are gone. Mother has the key to my wards, and if she comes looking, I will not be able to keep her out, and I am almost certain she will tell father what we were doing, and then I will die.” 

  
“Father would not kill you,” Thor replied softly, watching Loki. 

  
“He would not,” Loki agreed, “Not for this, not directly. He would block me from my soulmate, or ban me permanently from Midgard, or kill him, or bring him here. All of which would destroy my soul.” Loki set up the scrying bowl, his gathered materials to the side, and clenched his jaw when he saw his soulmate curled into a ball in a corner with bruises blooming on all of his exposed skin that Loki could see. 

  
“He is not eating well,” Loki murmured, ghosting his fingers above the image. Oh, how he wanted to hold him, to send soothing magic over his aches, to comfort this precious boy. But he dared not reach out and disturb the water. 

  
“You check on him often,” Thor observed. Loki glanced up at him. His eyes were soft. Loki averted his gaze back down to the bowl. Teary green eyes peered up in fear as he flinched further into the corner, his eyes tracking some unheard danger beyond the room, and Loki ached. 

  
“He worries me,” Loki replied. He tore his eyes away ruthlessly and moved the bowl to the corner of his desk. He would need the whole stone table for this. “Have you ever participated in a ritual?” Loki asked. 

  
“...No,” Thor replied, “Is that what we’re doing? You know I do not have good control over seidr.”

  
“It is not your fault that father won’t let more than one of his sons be a disappointment,” Loki commented absently, “And it doesn’t matter. I’ll be directing your magic, the only thing you have to do is not pass out and maybe hold a bowl.”

  
“I can do those things,” Thor said, looking much less worried. “What are you going to do?”

  
“A Threefold ritual,” Loki said while preparing paints, “One part to strengthen his innate magic, One part to make him more durable, and One part to shield him from harm.” He finished with the gold paint and let it settle, and started mixing green. “It sounds very complicated, but all I’m really doing is opening the life bond a little bit and forcing some Asgardian essence into him. It shouldn’t hurt him at all, and we’ll have to do this two more times, each a year apart, for the effects to be permanent. It’s better if things like this are done on auspicious days, like Solstices or Sabbats, but it just so happens to be his birthday. Which. Will certainly amplify the effects.” 

  
“Okay,” Thor said slowly, “And what do you need me for?” 

  
“Well,” Loki said, putting down the green paint and picking up the third and final bowl, “This is only going to work like this, across realms, because we are soulmates. It will take basically all of my magical power to open the gate at all, and so yours is going to be used to channel the effects of the magic itself, while mine will be stabilizing. There’s a chance this won’t work at all, but I am completely certain that only I should suffer ill effect, so there’s no need to worry for your health.”

  
“Loki, ill effects?” Thor asked worriedly, “Are you-” 

  
“I’m hardly going to leave him alone and defenseless, Thor,” Loki snarled, spinning around to face him, “He’s barely seen three summers and his guardians are slamming him into walls and breaking his arms.”

  
“I only meant to ask if you would consider spreading some of the backlash to me,” Thor replied, “If that was an option. I want to help you, brother.” 

  
Loki stared at him for a moment before turning back away and furiously mixing the paint to hide his rising flush. “No. It’s either me, or you, and I have more experience with magical backlash. I will be able to contain it, but you might not, and I have some delicate seidr instruments here that cannot be disturbed.” 

  
“Alright,” Thor conceded.

  
Loki finished stirring the paint and set it aside. He walked to his wardrobe and started unbuttoning his robe. Thor made a small noise of confusion but politely averted his gaze. Loki rolled his eyes and undressed completely before pulling on some low slung cotton trousers. How many times had they seen each other bare as children? 

  
“For the actual mechanics of the ritual, I will be painting myself and chanting. You must not look away, Thor. If you do, the ritual will fail, and I will face backlash.” 

  
“That’s all I must do?” 

  
“You must also hold this bowl,” Loki said and handed him the bowl of green paint. “It is vital.” His lips pulled up into a half-smirk. “Don’t drop it.” 

  
“This is for the vitality portion?” Thor’s eyes narrowed, and then his jaw slackened. “Wait, brother, did you just-” 

  
“First I will meditate for a moment to grasp your magic. There will be a tugging sensation, and then a mild draining sensation. You might feel weak, lightheaded, or dizzy. Do not take your eyes off of me.” Loki brushed past Thor’s comment with all the care of a Wolf to a blade of grass. “Once I have a hold on it, I will open the connection and stabilize it. You might feel a pulling or tunneling sensation. When I start to apply the ritual, you might feel wounded. Do not take your eyes off of me. Understand?” 

  
“Yes,” Thor affirmed. 

  
“We begin,” Loki stated. He stood, stock still for a moment, feeling out fo Thor’s seidr. He grasped it gently, and Thor gasped softly. Loki raised his arms in an offering, and opened the connection between himself and Harry. Loki almost lost his concentration. He hadn’t expected to feel Harry’s emotions. It was-

  
His little soulmate felt deep and penetrating loneliness, fear, and confusion. The feelings of a hurt child who did not know what he had done to deserve unkindness. 

  
Loki could relate. 

  
He channeled feelings of reassurance, of protection, and slowly opened his eyes. He wrapped himself in Thor’s magic, and it crackled like lightning around him, strong and comforting. Protective. Loki could not dwell on it. He dipped his hands in the bowl of gold paint and brought it to his face, speaking in the tongue of magic and truth that his mother taught him. 

  
‘Let your vision of magic be clear,’ Loki smeared golden paint onto his brow. 

  
‘Let your heart of magic sing bright,’ Loki smeared golden paint onto his sternum.

  
‘Let your hands of magic guide true’ Loki dipped both his hands in the paint and smeared them together. 

  
‘So may Fate mote it be’ 

  
Thor gasped softly again at the feeling of the magic cementing, and Loki turned to him to start the second part of the ritual. He dipped his hands in the green paint and closed his eyes. He heard Thor gasp shortly, and raised his hands to his face. 

  
‘Let your mind be open and clear’ Loki painted scrolls from his brow around his eyes to his cheekbones. 

  
‘Let your limbs be strong as stone’ Loki painted scrolls from his sternum out to his shoulders and down his arms to his fingertips.

  
‘Let your steps be swift and light’ Loki started the scrolls at his hips, and they spiraled down his legs without him moving his hands or bending over. 

  
‘So may Fate mote it be’ 

  
Loki took the bowl from Thor and poured the green paint into the gold, steeling himself not to stagger under the weight of the magic he was directing. Fate seemed to approve of this ritual- he could feel his neck and back warming where She intended the last set of scrolls to go. Loki held the bowl of black paint out to Thor, who took it. There was no hesitation, and a part of Loki relaxed. His brother was with him. 

  
‘Let your shoulders bear no weight of agony’ Thor scribed the first set of scrolls from Loki’s nape to the ends of his shoulder blades. 

  
‘Let words hurled in hate and anger slide off your back’ Thor scribed the second set of scrolls from the top of his spine to his tailbone.

  
‘Let those who know you offer protection’ Thor scribed the las set of scrolls down the back of either arm to Loki’s palms.

  
‘So may Fate mote it be’ 

  
Loki poured the black paint into the bowl with the other two colors, and offered the bowl to the heavens. 

  
‘I bind this magic to the stars, to the earth, to the endless void, and to the magic that springs forth from them. I bind this magic to Midgard, and offer it to Fate.

  
Loki poured the mixture over himself, and it dissipated into a fine mist before it touched him. All the paint on his skin joined the mist, and it swirled above him into a runic seal.

  
‘So may Fate mote it be’ 

  
The seal glowed and then vanished, and Loki waited just long enough to feel the full enchantment settle over Harry before closing the connection. He turned to face his brother. 

  
“You closed the ritual with me.”

  
“Of course I did,” Thor said, smiling, “It makes the ritual stronger if more people who were involved in the ritual close it. I know that much.”

  
“It binds you to the magic as a caster,” Loki said. 

  
“I know,” Thor replied, still smiling. “I intended to close the ritual with you from the start.”

  
“Thank you,” Loki replied, “I-thank you, Thor.”

  
“You are most welcome, brother,” Thor said, “Please come to me any time you need help.” 

  
“I will be sure to take it into consideration,” Loki replied. 

  
Loki dressed quickly, and took down the wards around his room. Thor left still smiling, and Loki locked down the wards again. He pulled the scrying bowl towards him, and took in Harry sleeping soundly sprawled out in the corner of the room. He was wreathed in a soft golden glow, slowly fading, and Loki marveled at how pretty he was for a few moments before closing the connection. 

  
He was as safe as Loki could make him at the moment, and that would have to do.


End file.
